Bella and Jacob
by Apple Slushie
Summary: Eclipse never happened. Bella married Jacob and their life after 4 years. Oneshot, but please review its my first Fanfic and I need to know if I'm any good


Imagine there never was an _Eclipse_ that Alice never saw Bella jumping of the cliff and Edward stayed away.

Bella has now moved on with Jacob and this is how their life is.

**One Shot**

**Bella Blacks Point of View**

I live a happy life with my husband Jacob Black. We have two wonderful children, Joshua is 3, the eldest, and Tina is my little baby girl. Jacob is such a wonderful father to them both.

Charlie was absolutely thrilled that I married Jacob, and Billy was so supportive of everything Jacob and I had decided.

I live at La Push, near First Beach, where I take the children to play, sometimes when it's not raining, and Jacob and I escape to _our spot._

Joshua and Tina know everything about Jacob being a werewolf; we try not to keep secrets from our children. Though Jacob and I decided long ago that our children would never know about Edward, and I made Jacob promise that if Jacob every told a story about Vampires, he would always mention that there were _good_ Vampires out there.

I don't work, but stay at home with the children; Joshua is almost just as clumsy as me, so we've got to watch out. Jacob works at the docks loading cargo ships and that. He is perfect for that job, considering his size. There haven't been many Vampires visiting Folks so the Pack isn't on alert.

I haven't been back to the meadow; I try to keep that part of my life away from my memory. Though I've moved on it still hurts sometimes, but I don't have to constantly hold myself together anymore.

I'm still upset that Jacob isn't aging, and that I'm getting older than him everyday. I mean technically he is still, what 16. I'm 24 going on 25 very soon. I threw a huge hissy fit one day, when Jacob and I were at _our spot_,and Jake promised that me would learn how to gain control, so he could 'stop changing into a werewolf' and grow old with me.

I'm happy at that, though I'm still a little worried that I could be 30 by the time he learns to gain control, sometimes he is very immature, so that doesn't help my worries at all.

Apart from that little problem, life is going good and I love my babies and Jacob so much.

----- ---- -----

**Jacob Blacks Point of View**

After a year of working on Bella she finally let me in. Ever since that day, I have been the happiest person on Earth. I can't believe that stupid Bloodsucker let Bella get away from him, one things for sure, I most defiantly wont.

I had asked Bella to marry me the year she turned twenty, and we got married later on in the year, it wasn't a big celebration, only our close friends and family, and my Pack attended the wedding.

The next year Bella was pregnant and I couldn't have been happier. My son, Joshua Billy Black was born October the 17th, and everyone and my Pack were thrilled. Josh looked a lot like me, but had Bella's beautiful eyes.

Dad, (Billy) was the best grandpa any kid could ever dream off. Charlie wasn't into showing affection that well, but you could tell he just loved Josh.

Two years later Bella came running to me at work yelling that we were going to have another child. My beautiful daughter Tina Nicole Black was born May the 24th. I love my children and I love Bella more and more each day.

She is the best thing in my life, so sweet and kind. Though sometimes I wish she wasn't so sweet and kind. She made me promise to always mention the _good _bloodsuckers in my stories, whenever I told the children. I mean come on, there are only like 20 _good_ bloodsuckers, its not like it makes a difference, but I know that she would be hurt.

The children know all about me being a werewolf and Bella and I made them promise to not tell anyone.

I had been talking to dad, (Billy) about gaining enough control to turn back into a 'human' so that I can age, and grow old with Bella. She's had been throwing hissy fits now and then, whenever someone mentioned stuff like growing old and that.

Little does she know that I plan on 'turning back' when she is 25 or 26. I've gotten a lot of advice from Sam and the elders, enough to know when I'm ready and how to 'turn back'. I'm so ready to 'turn back' and grow old with Bella.

I love my life as a werewolf, but I love Bella more, I would have loved to still be a werewolf if that bloodsucker decided to come back, but its been years since he left and Bella seems to have forgotten him so I can only hope he stays away.

Bella and I are happy together and our children are perfect, who knows what in the future, but all I know is that I will always love Bella and I will fight for her if anything happens.

_So that's what I think would have happened after _New Moon_ if the Cullen's and that have never come back. It was a __**one shot**__, but if anyone decides they want to write a fanfic like this please tell me __cause__ I would be interested in reading it. _

_Please Review this was the first Fan Fiction I've ever written and I would very much appreciate your comments. I accept positive and negative reviews._


End file.
